


I have always wanted it (her)

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: What had Stannis said? If he had wanted Winterfell he would have to marry Val but Stannis was wrong. It wasn't Val who could give him Winterfell, only Sansa could do such a thing. Val could never see Winterfell the way he did, wouldn't be able to share in his memories of it. Sansa could though, wherever she was, Sansa could rebuild it.  She could rebuild it as it was - beautiful and powerful and home. Just like she was all of those things to him too. Winterfell and Sansa, Sansa and Winterfell. They were the same thing, evoked the same aching desire in him.I have always wanted Winterfell as much as I have always wanted her.Winterfell Drabble prompt





	I have always wanted it (her)

He supposed it should have always been obvious.

His Targaryen blood had always been there, beneath the surface and nothing could have made it clearer than when he thought about Sansa.

He remembered the burning envy of Joffrey, though at the time he had been confused as to what he could be jealous about. He had no love for the South and Sansa, while their relationship wasn’t as close as he had with his other siblings, it hadn’t been about her either. Or so he had thought.

But then, he remembered how radiant she had looked that night, her arm linked with Joffrey and her smile lighting up her face. He hadn’t thought about that either, how strange a thought it was to consider his sister in such terms. He hadn’t thought about how his anger and envy, his sadness were all connected to her.

And then Stannis offered him Winterfell and it all came crashing to reality when he uttered Sansa’s name, declared how it was hers and always would be.

_I have always wanted it._

What had Stannis said? If he had wanted Winterfell he would have to marry Val but Stannis was wrong. It wasn't Val who could give him Winterfell, only Sansa could do such a thing. Val could never see Winterfell the way he did, wouldn't be able to share in his memories of it. Sansa could though, wherever she was, Sansa could rebuild it.  She could rebuild it as it was - beautiful and powerful and  _home_. Just like she was all of those things to him too. Winterfell and Sansa, Sansa and Winterfell. They were the same thing, evoked the same aching desire in him.

_I have always wanted Winterfell as much as I have always wanted her._

And when she came to him at The Wall, dressed in grey and on a dying horse, he had not thought about anything but her body against his, the way his arms fitted around her and held her. He could only think of how right it had all felt.

He had dreamed of her, had thought too much about how beautiful she was. He tried not to think of how his love for her isn’t the same as what he felt for Arya.

Sansa and Winterfell, they were one and the same in his mind, and in his heart.

She had sought him out after Bran and Sam told him the truth. Held him against her, as strong as Winterfell’s walls, keeping him safe.

And he felt as though he was home.


End file.
